The present invention relates to headstock/tailstock positioners and, more particularly, to a flexible tooling interface for headstock/tailstock positioners that can be employed in combination with an industrial robot.
Industries often employ industrial robots for a variety of applications in the course of manufacturing. While many industrial robot arms are able to function on several rotational axes, manufacturing efficiency can be improved by employing a manipulator or positioner in cooperation with the robot arm. The positioner can be utilized to position an otherwise static series of workpieces relative to the industrial robot such that the workpieces, one after the other, may be processed. The positioner also helps optimize the process and throughput.
However, when using a positioner in a fixed headstock/tailstock configuration, the centerlines of the headstock and tailstock faceplates, as well as the tooling fixedly mounted thereto, must be in proper alignment. Inaccuracies in the tooling can and often will cause misalignment of the headstock/tailstock configuration. Misalignment can create additional headstock bearing loads and rotational drag, stalling and/or premature failure causing damage to the drive assembly and, therefore, increasing costs. Other problems caused by misalignment of the assembly include shearing of the tooling from the positioner and/or distortion of the workpiece.
The present inventors have recognized a need for improvements in tooling mount or interface assemblies for robotic headstock/tailstock positioner design.